Joe's First Love
by KelticDream13
Summary: 10 year old Little Joe mets the nine year old daughter of an old friend. He doesn't like girls,so what is so different about Melissa?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**The winds blew bright fall leaves swirled about in a colorful dance. The front door flew open and a cute young boy of about ten came running out, a very distinctive laugh rang out, followed by a large man who had one hand out, barely missing the young boy who turned and waved his brother on. Hoss never got closer than a few feet from his kid brother. He heard a laugh from the doorway, where his older brother stood. **

  
  


** Around the yard the two ran, around the barn and across the yard and behind the house. When Joe came to the front of the house, he stopped and stood a bright smile still on his face, his eyes twinkling with merriment. He glanced at his oldest brother, and winked. Hoss came up and bent over, breathing hard, as he held his knees and tried to breathe again. "Dang it Joe, when I get my hands on you . . . I am goin to tan your breeches."**

  
  


** "No, you wont, Hoss. But that old rooster sees you and he will think you are one of the chickens, and try to put you in the coop." Hoss looked at him, and broke into a wide smile. As Joe came up to him, he grabbed his arm, and swept him up and over his shoulder. His hand coming down firmly once and Joe stiffened up and was surprised when nothing happened. Then Hoss reached up and began to tickle him, and his laughter once more rang out. Hoss laughed too. When he thought of how he must look. He had honey and feathers stuck to his rear. He hadn't looked in his chair before sitting down for breakfast. He couldn't bring himself to really spank his little brother.**

  
  


** Adam and his father sat drinking a last cup of coffee at the desk. Ben was rereading the telegram he received the day before.** **"We are going to have guest tomorrow. I will be meeting the stage in the morning. Can you see the surrey is cleaned? I will need it." Adam took a sip of his hot coffee and looked at his father over the rim of it.**

  
  


** "Sure pa. Who is coming, anyone I know?"**

  
  


** "No, I met him a long time ago, when I was in Arizona on business. Ran into some trouble with some really bad men. I was wounded, and no one else was willing to help me, except for a fellow stranger to town. He took them all on, and he wounded or killed all five of them. We traveled for several days together after that, got to know him. Nice man, a friend. Not the typical gunman."**

  
  


** "Well I look forward to meeting him. Owe him a thanks for what he did. Is it just him?" Ben shook his head no, a slight smile curling his lips.**

  
  


** "He has a daughter. She's about Joe's age. They are in the area, on a little trip from back east."**

  
  


** "A little girl huh? Matchmaking Pa?"**

  
  


** "Don't think your little brother will ever need a matchmaker do you? Besides he's my baby boy. He doesn't even like girls yet." Ben finished his coffee and put it down on his desk, and moved over to the front door. Turning he looked at his son, sitting on the edge of the desk."Are you planning on working today?"**

  
  


** "Coming Pa."Smiling he got up and followed. **

  
  


** The next morning Ben stood waiting for the stage to come in. Adam leaned against the wall, his dark eyes shaded by the brim of his dark hat, taking in the early morning happenings of the town. His arms crossed over his broad chest. Ben was anxious to see his friend. They had written over the years to each other now and then. He knew his old friend had given up the gun and settled down on a plantation with a southern belle down in Georgia. He had one daughter who he had great pride in. Just as he himself had in his three sons. **

  
  


** The stage came around the corner down the street and came rushing up, and Ben smiled. Adam pushed himself from the wall and moved to stand behind his father. The stage stopped and the door swung open, and a man stepped down. He was tall, slender. His black hair with few grey hairs marring it over a slender tan face with thin lips. Brown eyes looking for and catching sight of Ben. A smile lit up the face, highlighting the wrinkles in his face. He jumped down and reached out a hand to Ben, who grabbed it.**

** "Ben, my old friend. It has been a while. Good to see you again."**

  
  


** "Same here, Gary." They shook hands and Ben patted his shoulder. Adam moved around the two older men, and stepped up to the stage, as a young girl came to the doorway. He reached up a hand and helped her down. She smiled at him, dimples in her cheeks, and her green eyes lit up. Her red hair flared brightly as she stepped down.**

  
  


** "Thank you, sir."**

  
  


** "You are welcome little lady." He tipped his hat to her, as she curtsied to him. A charming little thing, he thought to himself. Her father turned and smiled down at his daughter. He reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder.**

  
  


** "Ben, this is my daughter, Melissa." He said with pride in his voice. Ben smiled down at her. He took her small hand in his, and bowed.**

** "I am pleased to meet you Melissa. I hope you will enjoy your visit here." **

  
  


** "I really like it here, out west. Seeing places daddy lived, and meeting people who knew him before I was born. When he was famous. I want to be like my daddy." Gary smiled at Ben as he spoke.**

  
  


** "Pumpkin, you can't be like me. You don't want to be a gunslinger. It's no life for my little girl." Ben looked at Adam, who smiled at that. She was beginning to sound like his little brother Joe. He couldn't wait to see what Joe thought of her. **

  
  


** Joe came running in, a snake in his hand. Ben stood up and frowned when he saw the snake. He pointed at the snake and then the front door. Joes' smile disappeared, as he turned and went outside. He returned moments later without his little slithery friend.Ben was still waiting. "Now young man, no more of your little friends in the house. Will you go collect Melissa? She is out by the corral."**

  
  


** Joe screwed up his mouth, and he glanced at Melissas' father. "Do I have ta? I want to go fishing." Mister Martin was watching him.**

  
  


** "Little Joe, Melissa likes fishing, and climbing trees, and riding horses. Can play horseshoes too."**

  
  


** "Yeah? But shes a girl. Okay, Mister Martin, I will take her fishing if she wants." He turned and headed out the door, as the two fathers smiled at each other. Hop Sing came in to the room, and Ben nodded to him. Lunch was ready. The door opened and Adam and Hoss came in. Taking off their hats and gunbelts. Hoss smiled at the thought of food. He knew there was a pie, and smelled soup and roast beef sandwiches too. Everyone was seated around the table when little Joe and Melissa came in. Little Joe hurried and got into his chair, and reached for a sandwich, stopping only when he saw the stern look on his fathers face. Melissa came over, smiling at everyone, and her father stood and pulled out her chair for her. Joe made a face at her, over the table, and felt a mild kick from under the table on his foot, from the direction of his oldest brother. He liked Mister Martin and the stories about his adventures as a gunfighter, and all the famous people he had met. But his daughter. Well he didn't like her, much. She wasn't going to be fun like his friends, Mitch and Jim. He didn't understand what his brother Adam saw in girls. What good were they? **

  
  


** Joe was outside saddling his horse and Adam was saddling a mare for Melissa to ride. Adam watched his baby brother. He knew his brother was not happy with having a girl tagging along. He remembered feeling like that about Joe, when his father had made him take Joe with him, when he wanted to be with his friends. **

  
  


** "Well little brother, think you can bring home enough fish for dinner tonight?" Joe turned to him and frowned.**

** "Not with a girl along. She will scare the fish away. Probably will be afraid of the worms. Why can't she stay here? I don't see what you see in girls Adam."**

  
  


** "Well Joe, give her a chance. She is a bit of a tom boy, according to her father. She might surprise you. As to girls... well, when you get older you will understand it. It's like vegetables, you don't like them when you are a kid, and then when you get older you don't mind eating them as much."**

  
  


** "Well, I wont ever like vegetables or girls." Joe turned as he and Adam lead the horses outside. Hoss stood there waiting for Adam with their horses, ready to go back to work. Adam put his hand on his brothers' shoulder.**

  
  


** "You be good now, and take care of Melissa." Joe frowned and moved away, getting on his horse, as Melissa came up and Adam picked her up and put her up in the saddle. "Enjoy yourself, Melissa. If little Joe gives you any trouble let me know." Melissa smiled down at him, and followed Joe out of the yard. Adam mounted his horse as joined Hoss.**

  
  



	2. fighting over a girl

Part two is here. Sorry for the delay, but didn't think anyone had wanted to read more. I hope you like it. There is a sequel to this. Years later.

  
  


**_Joe rode his horse into the yard, he had a angry look on his face. He looked back at Melissa, and he stuck out his tongue at her. She just smiled back at him. He rode up to the house, and jumped off. He reached up and took down the string of fish there. He had four small fish. All her fault, she had stolen his fish. Cause he knew he always caught a lot of fish for dinner. _**

  
  


**_ Adam came out of the barn and walked over, he reached up and lifted Melissa off the horse. She gave him a bright smile, which he returned. He glanced at the fish she had caught. She had a good dozen, all good frying size. He reached up and took them down. "Well Melissa, looks like you caught all the fish in the lake." _**

  
  


**_ "Well I tried Adam. Joe caught some too. He's a good fisherman." Adam turned and looked over at his baby brother. Who had his lower lip sticking out. Joe turned and went towards the kitchen, to give the fish to Hop Sing. "He doesn't like me."_**

  
  


**_ "Well Melissa, he's young. In a few years, he will be chasing you around. Then you can ignore him."_**

  
  


**_ "I would never do that." She said as she watched the boy walk away. Adam put his hand on the girls shoulder and lead her towards the house. That little brother of his sure did draw the girls. Even at his age. He could tell Melissa would grow up to be a beauty. Then look out little brother.. _**

  
  


**_ That evening after dinner, everyone sat around the fireplace, Ben and Gary talking, Adam reading, Hoss and Joe playing checkers. Melissa sat by the fireplace, watching. She felt left out. Joe had not talked to her, since she had begun catching fish today. Maybe she could bake him some cookies, if Hop Sing would let her in the kitchen. Joe was so cute. She thought he was the cutest boy around. Why when she grew up, she was going to marry him. _**

  
  


**_The next morning, Melissa was outside jumping rope, Joe came out of the barn, where he had been talking to his favorite indian pony. He turned and went over to the corral, and climbed up to sit by Adam who was watching one of the hands, leading a horse around the corral. Adam turned and smiled at him. Putting a hand out, to assure that his kid brother would not fall._**

  
  


**_ "Hey Adam, can you take me for a swim? I really like to go down to the lake and swim. Just you and me."_**

  
  


**_ "That's not fair to our guest, she is all alone. Why don't you find something the two of you can do. I tell you what, I'll take you both to town for ice cream."_**

  
  


**_ "Gee Adam, do we have to take a ole girl?" Adam put his hand on his brothers shoulder, and squeezed gently, and gave him a wink. Joe moved to get down, and looked up at his brother."Can we go now?" Adam jumped down, and began to move across the yard. _**

  
  


**_ "You can help me saddle some horses."_**

  
  


**_ An hour and half later, three riders rode into town. Adam slightly ahead of the two youngsters. He led them to the diner. There they dismounted, tied the horses and headed inside the shaded building._**

  
  


**_ Mary came up to Adam with a smile, wiping her hands on her aprin.She motioned them to the table over by the window. Adam pulled out Melissas chair, and Joe scowled at his oldest brother. _**

  
  


**_ "What can I get for you?"_**

  
  


**_ "Well I would like a cold lemonaid. These younguns would like some ice cream." Melissa smiled and nodded, and Joe looked out the window. He didn't want to talk to her. _**

  
  


**_ Adam put his hat on, as they left the diner. He looked down the street, towards the blacksmiths. He needed to check on his order for horseshoes, and the bits. He glanced down at the kids."I have to go down to the blacksmiths for a moment, then we can go home. Come on."_**

  
  


**_ "Adam can Melissa and I go to the Mercentile store? I could use some candy, and I know Hoss would like some. I have some money." Adam smiled and figured it would be safe enough. He reached into his pocket, and took out a dime and handed it to Melissa._**

  
  


**_ "Here, Melissa, get yourself some candy."_**

  
  


**_ "Thank you Adam. I wish I had a big brother like you." _**

**_Joe grabbed her arm pulling her down the street. Adam turned and went the other direction._**

  
  


**_ The two kids walked down the boardwalks, in the shade. Pass the various businesses. They finally came to the barrels ouside, and the hanging lanterns, pots, pans, and other things from the porch. Joe lead the way inside. He knew just what he wanted. _**

  
  


**_ Joe came outside and saw two boys outside, playing marbles. They looked up at them. They both got to their feet. They were a year older than Joe. They came up to them, and looked at Melissa. The blond one smiled down at her. "Well looky here, Joe has himself a girl." Joe bristled at the words._**

  
  


**_ " I do not, Melissa is just visiting. I don't like girls._**" **_The dark haired boy smiled._**

  
  


**_ "Joe and Melissa, sittin in a tree..." Joes fist bunched at his sides._**

  
  


**_ " Shut up David. Or I will make ya."_**

  
  


"**_I think she is kinda pretty, maybe I could get a kiss." Said Micky. Melissa took a step forward, and she struck him with her fist right across his nose, blood gushed, and Micky reached for her, angry now. Joe moved swiftly, David moving in as well. _**

  
  


**_ Adam came up the street, wondering at what several men were watching. Probably a fight. He pushed through, and stopped. There was his kid brother, and Melissa, in the middle of it. Looked as though they were winning too. Adam moved forward, he voice calling out."Joe, Melissa! "_**


	3. first kiss

**Adams' voice silenced those gathered. The four kids stopped and looked at him. Each had bruises and cuts, and torn clothes. Joe his anger still apparent, as he faced his older brother. He took a last swing at his nearest opponent, catching him on the chin. Just as Adam grabbed him up, by the shirt collar and dangled him in the air. Adam gave him a stern look, and shook him before putting him down. **

  
  


** "What is going on here, little brother?"**

  
  


** "It's between me, and them. Let me go Adam."**

  
  


** "Listen to me, this will end now. Wait till Pa hears about this. Getting Melissa, into the middle of a fight." Melissa looked up at him, and touched his arm. He looked down at the little girl, with her hair wild around her head, and her ribbon lying in the dirt, and dirt smugges on her fair face.**

  
  


** "Adam, Joe was taking up for me. They were picking on me, then one of them, tried to.... kiss me. I hit him, then he went after me, and Joe took it up." Adam gave the other two boys a stern look.**

  
  


** "Well boys, seems to me, you should be the one having a little talk with your pas. Fighting a girl? " Both boys shook their heads, and gave a nasty look at Joe. "Now you get on home boys, I'll send word to your Pas." The boys rushed off. The small crowd moved off, with nothing else to watch. "Alright you two, lets get you cleaned up, and then back to the ranch. You can explain it, to your Pas." Joe moved off, towards the stables, and his horse, and Melissa walked with Adam. She reached up and put her hand in his, and he turned and smiled down at her. He wondered if Joe would have been like this, if he had been born a girl. That or he had gotten a sister after Joe. **

  
  


** Melissa stood before her father, afraid he would spank her for the fight. But she knew if she lied about it, then she would get it worse. She was ashamed that she had to talk to him, in front of the others. Hopefully he wouldn't spank her in front of them, espeally Joe. Ben was talking softly to his pa. "Daddy, am I in trouble? You always said I wasn't suppose to start a fight. I didn't, I just finished it. Me and Joe." Gary was having a hard time, keeping a straight face, as he faced his little daughter. He was not mad at her, he knew she was a fiesty, hot tempered girl. She was also a good girl, and he was so proud of her. **

  
  


** "No, Melissa, I am not mad at you. Though I wish you would try harder to avoid this kind of thing. A little lady, isn't suppose to fight." He glanced over at Joe. I am glad young Joe, was there. He's a nice boy."**

  
  


** "Thank you mister Martin, I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Even if she is a girl." The adults smiled at that. Though the expression on the girls face, wasn't a happy one, it was the beginning of anger. It cooled when Joe looked at her, and she saw the look there. She almost smiled, and she walked to the door, and outside. There a bright smile lit her face, and she took a skip across the porch. She ran across the yard, and over to the corral, standing watching the horses. Joe walked up to her, and moved up and climbed up on the corral fence. So he could look down at her. **

  
  


** "Want to go for a ride down to the lake? Pa said it was okay, so did your pa."**

  
  


** "Sure you want to go with me... a girl?" **

  
  


** "Ah, Missy, I couldn't let them know, that... well, that some girls are okay. I think you are okay."**

  
  


** "Thank you Joe, I think you're okay too. I want to ride with you to the lake." Joe jumped down, and he took Melissa's hand and walked to the barn. "Missy, would you be my girl?" He was watching her, his young face, wishful. She smiled over at him.**

  
  


** "Okay Joe, but no more being mean to me." His face lit up with the smile that would later break a lot of hearts. He leaned down, and brushed her lips with his. A tender first kiss. Both were unaware of the two fathers would had seen it all from the porch, and then smiled at each other. **

** THE END**

  
  


** (There is a sequel coming of this, one that take place years later, when they again meet, as young adults.)**


End file.
